Words Wishing to Come Alive
by Eydisie
Summary: Chihiro pursued to become an author to keep her memories of the Spiritual world alive. Maybe, just maybe, her novels would actually become real.


**Just something short (for now). As if it wasn't obvious, I watched Spirited Away and my inspiration boosted. I also was listening to the Name of Life to give this story an angsty kind of feel lol. I tried. I lack updates of fanfictions so here's my comeback- sort of- ish thingy xD. I'm taking a break from smut right now :).**

**I have plans to make this a chapter story, but as of right now I have no plot ideas. Help me out with suggestions yea?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Chihiro and Haku.**

* * *

Flipping the light switch, the hallway lights flickered on. Chihiro kicked off her heels and left them scattered at her doorstep. She winced, feeling a new blister that had formed beneath her feet. She clicked her tongue and her feet felt ponderous as she walked over to her couch to slump down. Chihiro's career as an author had become excessively tiring - due dates over here, signings over there, manuscripts to be dropped off here - she didn't expect to become so famous. After all, she was only dramatizing her visit in the other world with a hint of research as well. Writing had become her way of remembering the occurrences, and also a way to feel connected with Haku. Once Chihiro had turned twenty, her memories of the spiritual world had nearly vanished and she wanted to keep them locked in her mind. Chihiro then thought of cementing words on paper, and her recollection of memories were now vivid, lively, colorful.

Chihiro smiled. Thoughts of Haku always brightened her busy days. To include, Zenibaba and Kaonashi too. A side effect of being known meant an increase in those who will try to sabotage you or hear an anti-fan's tirade. At the end of the day, Chihiro craved relaxation. Her dark brown eyes drifted down to her wrist that always had the hair band Zenibaba had given to her. Chihiro rarely tied her hair, mostly because her hair was now long and thick, but she also did not want to break the band. It probably wouldn't snap easily, yet Chihiro wanted to be cautious.

Her head slowly eased back, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. Late nights in her condo triggered a fleeting emotion, but dabbed with sadness and nostalgia. Chihiro would imagine meeting Haku at a time like this, believing their friendship hadn't changed but at the same time did. A feeling like that was something Chihiro couldn't precisely describe. Maybe it was because she didn't have company and felt lonely. Or perhaps it is solely sleep taunting at her.

Chihiro sighed. Sleep would be a brilliant idea, although instead she went on her feet to begin a new prompt. She approached the coffee table, and opened her laptop which held many files, finished and unfinished. Once she sat down, snug and comfortable, she began to type.

* * *

Chihiro.

Her eyes snapped open, head lifting and swishing to look around the house. The digital clock beside her laptop was blinking at midnight before it changed to 12:01. She swore she heard someone call her name. Her heart pounded loudly against her ears. Her breath came out in irregular patterns. She swallowed deeply. Who wouldn't be scared? She was alone in her own house, and she didn't see any figure inside. Chihiro had gotten goosebumps. Muttering curses, she cautiously stood up, saved her document, and twisted to look behind her.

Nothing.

She groaned in relief. Her legs turned into jello and Chihiro wriggled down to the floor. "I need to stop scaring myself." she mumbled under her breath.

"Are you alright Chihiro? I didn't mean to scare you."

Chihiro's eyes bulged. Looking over her shoulder, jaded eyes stared back.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chihiro retreated to a nearby wall. Her face twisted in confusion, trying to analyze on what is going on with this situation. However, she recognized those eyes, and the gesture of this man offering her hand to her. Deja vu rushed through Chihiro's mind as she took his hand.

"Haku." She merely said when Haku helped her stand straight. Chihiro's eyes were stuck onto Haku's hand. She lightly squeezed it, and she chuckled out of disbelief. He felt so genuinely present. "Am I dreaming or..? Did you decide to invade my dreams are something? Because spirits aren't easily allowed to leave their world."

"I'm real Chihiro." Haku smiled gently. Yet that smile held guilt in them. Chihiro couldn't depict the reason immediately, but at this point, all she wanted to do was pull him in and embrace him tightly. She restrained her arms. She was now a woman; she knew better not to do actions that she would do as a child. Not only that, she doubted his existence. Chihiro forced herself to ungrasp Haku's calloused hand. Gravity held her chin down. She couldn't face Haku. She glued her eyes to the tiles below. Chihiro heard some shifting, and thick arms wrapped loosely around her.

Chihiro stiffened momentarily, and after a prolonged pause, she lifted her arms and confirmed the reason his gloomy smile. "Haku, I should be the one who's crying." Haku buried his face on the crook of Chihiro's neck. Moist tears stuck onto her hair and skin. "Don't try to lie me, I know this is a dream. After all, only the strength of your emotions bring you to me..." Her voice faded into a saddened whisper.

Haku withdrew his arms, eyes swelling and glossy wet, lips curved into a frown. "There will come a time where I will exist in your world Chihiro," slowly, Haku's lips pursed into a slight smile, "and once that time comes, I will make sure to spend everyday with you thoroughly." Haku leaned forward, forehead resting on Chihiro's. "Don't ever forget me."

Chihiro's vision of Haku fading was blurred by salty tears. With Haku gone into thin air, she gazed long at nothing.

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open. Her heart squeezed tightly. It was difficult to breathe when more tears were bubbling up. She sniffled, sighing shakily and kept her cheek smooshed on her forearm. Right now, she desired Haku more than anything.


End file.
